The Youngest Black
by Cavloe12
Summary: Lyra Black is a witch who has grown up traveling with her godmother and playing with her half-sister and her adopted brother. She never knew her parents, all she knows is that her mother is innocent and her father isn't. When she is eleven and meets Harry Potter, what will she think of him? What will he think of her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Youngest Black**

I am Lyra Mariele Black. I am ten, but shall be eleven in only six days. Today is June 31, 1991 and I am very, very excited. Why, you ask? Today I shall be going to Diagon Alley—not that I don't go there often—to buy my school supplies for my first year at Hogwarts with my godmother, my sister and her adopted family.

They have a boy my age and we get along all right, but we do get into fights occasionally, that Sylvia—my godmother—and Zillah (but everyone calls her Zoë)—my sister—have to break up.

I bounce (because bouncing is fun, do not judge me) over to the mirror and smile crazily at my reflection. Smiling like that always gets people to back away in fear, for—and I hate to admit it—I look like my father in his mug-shot photo.

People tell me I look like him and I always ask them if they are blind. It's _obvious_ I have darker hair than him and my mother's nose.

I wonder if people at school will accept me; people always jump and run whenever they hear I am a Black and that my father is Sirius. Most people(except the wizengamot) think my mother is innocent and they pity me for it. I do not like pity; I get too much, 'your father is Sirius Black? Oh, that must be horrid,' and 'I'm so sorry your mother is in Azkaban, but we'll get her out soon!' Though, I must agree with the fools on one thing: my mother _is _innocent. My sweet, kind and ex-Auror mother would never kill Peter Pettigrew, let alone anyone! Especially in such a violent and disturbing way; only left a finger... HA! So stupid.

"Lyra, would you hurry up! We're going to be late!" That's Sylvia. I'd better go quickly.

"Coming Syl!"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Meeting the Malfoys at Madame Malkins turned out better than expected. Mrs. Malfoy and Sylvia went to Ollivander's and Mr. Malfoy( I like to call him Luce) went to Flourish and Blott's to let Draco, Zoë and I to go where we like.

"Well, where should go first?" I asked.

"Gringotts, obviously. We do need money to buy things, you know." Draco answered. Sometimes I just want to slap that boy straight across the face.

"It was only question." I defended, glaring at him; I'm rather good at that. "I didn't know if you had money already on you."

"What, you expecting us to pay for you?"

"No, but—"

"All right, all right. Let's go then, before we get too sick of each other." Zoë said cheerfully, she grabbed both of our hands and, dragging us along behind he, marched(with a charming sort of elegance) to the front doors of Gringotts.

. . . . . . . . . . .

I ran away from the goblin leading me to my vault. The three of us had split up as our vaults were all in different places. Mine was the highest up because my mother didn't want me to have full access to the Black and Lestrange vaults until I was seventeen, while Zoë get to go to the Lestrange vault( who is only fourteen) for some reason. I swear I will find out, though the two of them refuse to tell me.

Anyway, running. I was running away from the goblin that was leading me to my vault because he was a very mean goblin and I felt like playing with him, because I'm dreadfully bored. As I was running I was not looking where I was going, just running. I then ran into, what felt like, a very thick and randomly placed wall.

I looked up after backing up a bit and realised it wasn't a wall, but a very large man.

"Wow, you're... very large. No offence, I mean. I'm small and wish I was taller, so it's really a compliment. It's very nice to meet you, sir." I held my hand out and I think he recognised me at that point because he looked a bit startled. I must be very nice to people, or they will assume me like my father. He grasped my hand and shook it, somehow. My hand was like a robin's egg compared to his.

"I'm Lyra, Lyra Black. But please, call me Mitzi." That's my nickname, not many people call me that and actually it was my dad who started it when I went to visit Azkaban to see my parents. Afterwards it stuck and all my less 'pureblood' friends call me that.

"I'm Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Will you be going teh Hogwarts this year, Miss Black?" I cringed slightly at the use of my last name. But, wow someone who worked at Hagwarts! It's my lucky day! I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." It was then that I noticed the boy that was standing beside him. I inwardly gasped. It was Harry Potter! Of course, I couldn't see the scar, but it was as plain as day for someone like me who had grown up with pictures of James and Lily Potter in their school days. He had his mother's eyes, but nothing much else that was similar to Lily, like his hair, that wasobviously a trait from his father. "And you're... Harry Potter." I breathed quietly. I didn't want him to think I only saw him as a famous figure that everyone (even people older than him) looked up to 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' they called him. I wanted to be his friend. It was the one thing I had always been told would be a 'good idea for future events that are certain to happen,' of course that wasn't the only reason. He nodded and I held my hand out to him and he shook it. I smiled politely at him and withdrew my hand. My lucky day? More like, my luckiest—or perhaps best—day ever! "It's nice to meet you!" I tried my hardest not to blurt all the random things I knew about him and his parents, which, truthfully, was a lot.

"It's nice to meet you, too... Mitzi." He said and I tried my hardest to pull a 'Black mask,' as Draco calls it, to hide my excitement that he had called me by the name I had told him to call me, instead of 'Lyra' or 'Miss Black.'

"I really should go back to Arawn, the goblin who brought me to my vault, he's probably extremely mad at me for running away..." I said, smiling wryly. I turned around quickly because I didn't think my 'mask' could hold back much longer, see I haven't perfected it yet and it cracks after awhile. I was just in time because I could feel my face turn red in relief and I started giggling quietly, but it was a bit mad sounding.

AN: Hi! So I did these at the end. But, really there are no warnings and this shouldn't hurt anyone. It's rated T for later chapters... you'll see why when you get there. This is the first one I am posting, the first FanFiction I have ever done is actually about Lyra's sister, Zoë, and Lyra herself isn't in it. I will never be posting that. Please read and review! Reviews are gold! Or silver, whichever you prefer...

Disclaimer: The characters (well, most of them) and books and movies belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and I make no profit off of these.

The names have meanings. Just like J.K.'s characters.

Lyra: A constellation (obviously) that is based off of Apollo's lyre. She plays the violin so I thought it was appropriate.

Mariele: German form of Maria. It means 'obstinacy, rebelliousness' or 'their rebellion.' I thought this appropriate because she is a very obstinate and rebellious character, as you can see from her running away from Arawn.

Mitzi: The German pet form of Maria (not like actual pets, but like nickname form, one of Captain VonTrapp's, from 'The Sound of Music,' real children has this nickname)

Arawn: Not going to be used in many other chapters, but, meh... It's a Welsh name meaning 'unrestained wildness' because he is a mean goblin and doesn't stop yelling at Mitzi.

Sylvia: Well, really, her name is a two-part name. The first part of her name belongs to Zoë and Mitzi's mother. Her name is Rhea; if you've heard of the myth of Rhea-Sylvia, yeah, basically like that. If you haven't: Rhea-Sylvia was the mother of Remus (no, not in this story, but in the myth; though Sylvia is related to Remus Lupin) and Romulus. She was raped by Mars and her children were dropped in the Tiber because she was supposed to be a vestal virgin, and she was drowned their too. Neither Rhea nor Sylvia has drowned, but Zoë is a product of rape (you'll find out who the father is in future chapters) and Rhea was taken from her children; so I think it's a pretty good name for her.

Zoë: Means 'life' in Greek. It counteracts with her real name, Zillah, which means 'shade or shadow' in Hebrew. Her father is not on Harry's side, let's just say that, so the shadow is from her father and the life is from her mother who is Lestrange, but is like Sirius in the rebelliousness aspect, though she doesn't run away.

Names, Zoë, Mitzi, , Zillah, Mariele, and Arawn come from the website , the rest are just from my knowledge.

Next Chapter uploaded probably late tonight or tomorrow. It will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Youngest Black Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: At Diagon Alley**

I waited for Zoë and Draco at the front of Madam Malkins, which is where we had decided to meet up after going to Gringotts. The first to arrive was Zoë and Draco followed soon after. We walked in and, since she didn't need new robes, Zoë sat in the corner and read a book about Astronomy, her favourite subject, for some reason. Draco and I got in chairs and let Madam Malkin do what she needed. Not long after we had started, I saw Harry (or should I call him Potter or just by his full name?) come in and I didn't dare tell Draco it was him. Let him figure it out for himself, I thought. A terrible idea, but I went with it. I waved at him as he walked in, Madam Malkin talked to him and told him to sit in the chair next to mine.

"Hello," Draco said "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying brooms, mother's up the street looking at wands, & my sister's sitting in the corner reading a book," Draco said, pointing to Zoë, talking in his usual bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one & I'll smuggle it in somehow. I slapped him on his arm, really, he should know better. Not that I don't want to, but, you know, I'm not.

"D, don't talk like that!" I hissed at him.

"Have you got your own broom?" He went on, completely ignoring me, as was custom.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, it was really getting a bit repetitive and I was starting to feel sorry for the boy.

"_I_ do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, & I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," Said Harry. I do know the answer to _that_ question.

"Oh, I've always wanted to be in Gr—" Draco interrupted me, though.

"Yes, yes, yes, you've told everyone, if you saw him on the street, he knows." He snapped at me then turned back to Harry, "Well, no one really knows until they get there do they, do they, but I know I'll be Slytherin, all our family has. _Most_ of her familyhas too, but _she _thinks she'll different, like her father. I doubt it, sort of." I scowled at him; of course I'd be in Gryffindor! "Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I shook my head, Hufflepuff, really. I would leave, and mother would be so angry with me.

"Mmm," said Harry, I do so feel sorry for him, having to live with muggles and such, i wonder if he knows anything about the wizarding world?

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly and I quickly turned my head to see Hagrid standing outside the

"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco said, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," I should probably do something, it seems Harry doesn't much like Draco, of course I can't blame him, but I would like them to be friends.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of _savage—_lives in a hut on the school grounds & every now & then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, & ends up setting his bed on fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"Yeah, brilliant, but you do have to admit, he is kind of scary, yet really, well, amazing!" I say nervously, trying to ease at least a little tension.

"_Do_ you?" Draco says with a slight sneer; completely ignoring me, again. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Really! He is soo nosy, I should slap him

"They're dead," Harry said shortly. He didn't feel much like going into that matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said, but he didn't really sound sorry at all, he's such a snob. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?" I was boiling with anger at this point, how dare him! That is much too personal! My thoughts concerning muggleborns are kind of neutral, I really don't care, but to ask such a personal question after just meeting them!

"They were a witch & wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" Lyra looked absolutely enraged, "They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine, I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer I started fussing Draco out on why muggleborns are just the same as pure bloods & "My Sylvia always said," I was trying to save him from some kind of annoying thing Draco would have said and when Madam Malkin told him, "That's you done, my dear," I stopped for a second and waved at the probably relieved boy.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco said and I turned back to him and scolded him in a hushed voice.

A few minutes after Harry left we left the shop.

"Who was that? You seemed to know." Draco asked.

"Oh," I smiled, "it was Harry Potter!" I said cheerily and Draco's mouth dropped. I snickered; it was so much fun to get this reaction out of him.

"Y-you should have told me!" He hissed at me. "I was a total arse and he probably thinks I'm like that all the time now. First impressions last," he pouted.

"And who said you weren't an arse?" He elbowed me, "only joking and hey, you never know, my first impression of you was absolutely terrible, but look at us now, inseparable."

"We are _not_ inseparable; we are like brother and sister, yes, but inseparable? I think not." He said and glared at me.

"Okay, okay, I really didn't see us as inseparable either, I was just kidding!" I defend.

"You know, you 'kid' a lot," he said looking at me with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"That I do, that I do," I said as we reached the breaking off point. He went with Zoë and the Malfoys and I went with Sylvia. We would meet up again at the end of the shopping trip.

Next we went to Flourish and Blotts and we saw Harry there. I waved quickly to him and then ran back to Sylvia as quickly as I could. I didn't want Harry to think I was following him. Though that could have possibly made him think I was. Anyway, I got my books and many on Potions, you could barely see Sylvia's face they were stacked so high. Hagrid came over and had a little chat about Norwegian dragons (of all things!) and then we went to check out, me trying to hide my face behind my long, dark brown hair.

At the cauldron shop, I ran into him on the way out. Sylvia was oh-so picky at that particular shop. She wanted to get me a silver cauldron but I told her we_ had_ to get a Pewter one and then she took _ten minutes_ to choose the absolute perfect one. When we finally chose one I was starting to think the guy who was helping us was about to explode, I gave him an apologetic smile as we left and followed Sylvia out of the store.

At the Apothecary I just kind of stared in wonder at everything, I love potions, and all the parts and pieces that go into them. The intricate processes of creating and brewing the potion, it fascinates me. I got so much more than was needed. I even tricked Sylvia into getting me three unicorn horns. Normally I like to abide by the simplest of rules like this, but I'm okay with throwing them out for things I'm passionate about. We saw Harry and Hagrid again, I feel like _they_'re following _us_, but they probably aren't, it's probably just a coincident.

We caught up with Zoë again and led her to the wand shop where I got my wand, Apple, ten inches, phoenix heartstring, swishy. He said it would be good for Transfiguration. I t was very quick and we left and had time to Eeylops and see my friend Calypso, the daughter of the owner of the shop. She quickly pulled me into a shadowy part of the shop just before I saw Harry standing in front of a white owl and staring at me with wide eyes and I just smiled at him and waved. He probably thinks I'm insane.

We stayed and had a small cup of tea and talked about the newest owl trends and other boring topics. It was a complete waste of ten minutes if you ask me. Afterwards we went to Ollivander's to pick up Zoë who was helping the old man out.

When we got there, Zoë was sitting there with a positively shocked face, Hagrid standing there waiting as Harry got his wand. Harry was standing in the room, staring at a wand that was in his hand.

"Sir, are you sure that's a good wand for him? Don't you... don't you think that's a bit inappropriate? I mean, surely he could try another one," Zoë said exasperatedly.

I walked over to the counter Zoë was standing behind and grabbed her hand to pull her away.

"Come on Zoë, no need to embarrass yourself, or for that matter me," I mumbled as I pulled her away. "Err, and, um, see you at school Harry," I said nervously as I went out the door, dragging a spluttering Zoë behind me.

"Lyra! You could have possibly just made the largest mistake in your life!" She screeched at me as soon as I let her go. I was tempted to knock her upside the head, but her 'parents' wouldn't appreciate that.

"Well, considering my past records, it can't be that big of a mistake then!" I leered at her and she scowled in what she probably thought was a menacing way, but it just made me laugh. She rolled her eyes and walked quickly up to Sylvia.

"Sylvia! Ollivander gave Harry Potter the wand, _ the wand_. There has got to be something wrong with that, right?" Zoë said, looking at Sylvia imploringly. Sylvia just shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with that. You have the other one locked away, right? And he's gone, why should you even worry about it?" She said, Zoë looked at her feet, her face looked as though her precious dragonhide boots were trudging through a puddle of guilt. Sylvia probably couldn't tell, but me being her sister I could see when something was wrong with her.

"Wait, this about her father, isn't it?" I say, hoping I'm not right, but the expression of deep sadness on Sylvia's face and the anger on Zoë's dashes my hopes.

"Yes," Sylvia says firmly.

"But didn't he die before I was born?" Zoë let out a long breath, and looked at me with the saddest of eyes.

"Yes," she says and goes back to staring at her feet.

"Why won't you tell me who he is? Draco knows, why can't I?" I am at my wits end with this whole "who is Zoë's father" thing. It was fun at first, but now, not so much. Sylvia sighed and looked at me sincerely.

"You don't want to know, trust me. But when the time is right, we'll tell you. Just don't hate me when you hear it." Zoë said quickly. I nodded and walked stiffly and sullenly behind her. We met up with the Malfoys one last time, dropped off Zoë, who, by that point, had gone back to her normal cheery self. We waved them goodbye and went back home to an eagerly awaiting owl and cat.

* * *

AN: As you can see, I put a little of the book in there. But again, I do not own this! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
